The present invention relates to the field of hand-held, portable blower/vacuums. More particularly, the present invention pertains to portable blower/vacuums having an air inlet cover that may be removably coupled to both a blower housing and a blower tube.
Convertible blower/vacuum units (blower/vacs) are commonly used by homeowners and professionals alike for the removal of debris from yards, driveways, sidewalks, etc. As used herein, a convertible blower/vac is a portable device which can be configured for use as either a debris blower or a debris vacuum. When used as a vacuum, vacuum attachments coupled to the blower housing permit leaves or similar debris to be vacuumed into an attached bag or other debris container.
When used in the blower configuration, blower/vacs provide a sweeping action created by the production of a fast moving stream of air generated by a rotating impeller located within the blower housing. The impeller draws air into the housing through an air inlet opening and exhausts an accelerated air stream through a housing outlet. The air stream is typically channeled through a tapered, removable blower tube. In addition to providing a more precisely focused air stream, the tapered blower tube also yields an air stream of generally higher velocity.
Because most all blower/vac units are designed for hand-held use, they are often made of lightweight materials and utilize lightweight power sources, e.g., small electric- (battery and corded) and gasoline-powered motors. While applicable to blower/vacs having most any power source, the present invention is particularly advantageous for use with corded electric blower/vacs and the remainder of this discussion will focus on the same.
Although size and weight are criteria to consider in selection of the blower/vac motor, available power is also a factor. Generally speaking, maximum electric current draw for these and other portable consumer devices may be restricted, e.g., by applicable industry and/or governmental standards, to ensure conformance with conventional household circuits and available electrical equipment (e.g., extension cords). For example, a typical blower/vac may be designed to operate, within acceptable margins, with a 120 volt, 15 amp circuit.
Nonetheless, a blower/vac motor designed to draw a particular current load under normal operating conditions, e.g., when operating in blower mode with the blower tube installed, may, under certain circumstances, exceed that limit. For example, removal of the blower tube may increase the air flow rate through the blower. This increased air flow rate results in a higher torque load, which, in turn, causes the motor to spin more slowly and draw more current. This increased current may exceed the desired limit.
One solution to this xe2x80x9ctube removedxe2x80x9d condition is to provide a motor designed to draw the maximum desired current load when operating with the blower tube removed. However, such a motor may draw less current, and provide a less than optimal air flow rate, when the blower tube is then installed.
Another option is to configure the blower/vac motor for optimal air flow rate, e.g., draw the maximum desired current load, when operating with the blower tube installed. However, as mentioned above, this option may result in a motor that draws increased current when the blower tube is then removed.
While either option is acceptable, a solution that yields the desired current draw, i.e., produces the maximum air flow rate, with the blower tube installed while at the same time preventing excessive current draw when the blower tube is removed would be advantageous.
A blower/vac is provided that, generally speaking, prevents motor operation unless at least the blower tube and air inlet cover are installed. Accordingly, the motor may be selected for optimal blower/vac operation without concern for excessive current draw should the blower tube be removed.
In one embodiment, a portable blower/vac is provided which includes a housing having an air inlet opening and a housing outlet. A blower tube operable to removably couple to the housing outlet is further provided, as is an air inlet cover. The air inlet cover is operable to removably cover the air inlet opening. The air inlet cover is securable relative to the air inlet opening by engaging at least a portion of the housing and a portion of the blower tube.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for assembling a portable blower/vac is provided. In this embodiment, a blower housing is provided having an air inlet opening and a housing outlet. The method further includes coupling a blower tube to the housing outlet of the blower housing, and attaching an air inlet cover over the air inlet opening. The air inlet cover is releasably engaged with both the blower tube and the blower housing.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for assembling and using a portable blower/vac is provided. The method includes providing a blower housing where the housing has an air inlet opening and a housing outlet. A blower tube is coupled to the housing outlet of the blower housing. The method also includes providing an air inlet cover; engaging a first attachment member of the air inlet cover with a first attachment receiver on the blower tube; and engaging a second attachment member of the air inlet cover with a second attachment receiver on the blower housing.
In still yet another embodiment, a portable blower/vac is provided which includes a blower housing. The blower housing itself includes a housing outlet; an air inlet opening in fluid communication with the housing outlet; and a rotatable impeller coupled to a motor. The impeller is operable to draw air into the housing through the air inlet opening and expel the air through the housing outlet. The blower/vac further includes a blower tube attachable to the housing outlet and an air inlet cover adapted to removably cover the air inlet opening. The air inlet cover is securable by engaging both a portion of the blower tube and a portion of the blower housing.
The above summary of the invention is not intended to describe each embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Rather, a more complete understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by reference to the following detailed description and claims in view of the accompanying drawings.